


Into the Darkness, Forward to Daylight.

by Sheneya



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Clones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is Dead, Jack is traveling through time, alone.</p><p>So why is there a perfectly made cup of coffee on his control panel everytime he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Darkness

Jack thought the Universe was just punishing him, a cruel, twisted joke, justified in his mind.

He had killed an innocent child, his own flesh and blood, to save the world, even as he found himself loathing that wretched planet more and more, hating how one person could decide who lived and who died, even if it was himself occasionally, or a Prime Minister, or an alien race.

So he had left, gone to wallow in his own self-hatred, and every morning, he'd see that steaming hot cup, perfectly brewed, liquid ambrosia, Cruel reminder of the loved one, gone forever, always gone forever.

He had hoped for at least a few more years, a trickle of love in his raging river of eternity, but he had barely taken a sip, before it was stolen from him.

And still that cup stood, seeming to glare at him with a black fury, always in the same place, ready for him in the morning.

And always he drank it, sat back and drank the darkness, like a dying man, because the darkness was his only friend now, a bittersweet reminder of Ianto.

Besides, if he was still alive, Ianto would have shot him for wasting good coffee.


	2. To See a Grey Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the secret coffee maker

It wasn't even curiosity that made Jack wake early that morning, he wasn't actively trying to find who had been leaving coffee for him every morning, he no longer cared, if whoever it was decided to shove him from the airlock, he would embrace the freezing vacuum, the cold silence until he was found again.

He wasn't trying to find out who it was, he just couldn't sleep that night, nightmares of cold eyes and murdered children kept him awake.

But when he saw a moving shadow, from the corner of his eye, he couldn't ignore it either.

Stealthily, he made his way to the front of the ship, eternity had taught him how to move quietly, ducking into the doorway, he crouched behind his chair, watched the shadow walk to his ships coffee machine, the only thing he had taken with him from Earth.

It was the voice that made him switch on the lights so fast, haunting, achingly familiar vowels, running down his spine.

Jack stared at the half-naked man looking back at him, Cup of coffee in one hand.

"Do you still want your coffee Jack?"

"Ianto?"

But it wasn't, Ianto had scars from Canary Wharf, small Burn Patterns on his chest and back, this person had none.

"Your not Ianto."

"Yes, I am, Ianto Jones, Number 2793301, archives."


	3. Forward to Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth reveale

Jack stared at the flawless young version of Ianto

"2793301....That's a cloning designation, why would Torchwood clone Archivists?"

Ianto looked at him, a slight smile on his face.

"Jack, I didn't say archivist, I said archive, I am the archive for Torchwood."

"So, that time when you told Owen you knew everything....."

"I was not joking, though I made it seem as though I was."

Jack looked at the perfect cup of coffee in The new Ianto's hand.

"Then, how did you know exactly how I like my coffee."

"Jack, your a part of Torchwood, so were Tosh and Owen, so is Gwen."

The new Ianto looked distressed.

"So, you have to Remember everything, no matter what."

"Yes, I hold all information regarding Torchwood even my own deaths."

"So, your more like me than I ever imagined......But why store the archives in a person, why not just use a computer, or actual archives."

"Jack, This was Torchwood."

Jack just looked at the increasingly agitated young man.

"Clones die quickly Jack, if I got captured by a dangerous alien race, whoever was with me could simply put a bullet through my head, protecting the Earth's secrets, then wait for the next one on standby to be.....Born, for lack of a better word, it's automatic, that system won't break down for centuries."

Jack was unable to keep himself apart from the distraught young man, moving forward, he wrapped himself protectively around him.

"I know Ianto, I know, But nothing's going to hurt you now, not ever again."

Ianto curled into his arms.

And Jack sighed, Maybe the Universe didn't hate him after all, he would always feel the guilt of the deaths on Earth, But now he had something to make it bearable.


End file.
